Legend of Stews
by Stews
Summary: This is the story of two friends who create an underground empire in the streets of Republic city
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****_This is the start of an epic tale about friendshipm, crime and the like, taking place in the Legnd of Korra universe_**

It was morning. The heat of the sun was spilling over him through the opened window, slowly recovering his energy for the long day ahead of him.

He opened his blue eyes. Furrowing his brows and closing his eyes, he rubbed the sleep out from his eyes, and stood up.

He looked around at his usual, boring apartment that seemed to be whispering to him about his poorness. He decided to get dressed and go out to work early. After all, what would a factory be without great firebenders? So he hurried up to the harbor, where his job awaited him, feeling the same feeling as always, that today might be just a bit special.

"Zavros!" someone yelled. A colleage along the way. What could he possibly want? "Want to race down to the factory?" he said. Zavros, being full of energy after a long nights sleep, was up for the challenge and started to run. Still, this was nothing out of the ordinairy.

At some point, the road became so obscure though, that Zavros lost sight of his coleage, but knew that he was far ahead of him. He continued running, turned around an edge, knowing that he would see the harbor right in front of him. "You there! Lookout…!" Someone yelled from Zavros´ right, but it was too late. The person ran into Zavros and both fell to the ground with a hard thump…


	2. Chapter 1 5

**AN: ****_I guesss people would wonder why there is two chapter one, but dont worry it will all be eskplained... somewhat..._**

It was morning, the light of the sun was blinding his eyes, as he walked towards the gates of the Republic City, it was his first visit there and he had come to stay.

As he entered the city he was amazed by the sight unfolding in front of him the beauty of the city with the sun rising behind was fantastic and he didn't even look in front of him while he was walking, directly into a guy with his back turned against him, the guy fell to the ground and started throwing out insults towards him, and as the lawfully kind of man he was he apologized and continued onwards, "yeah right" he thought to himself as he launched a rock towards the guys feet and threw him of balance again, the guy got even more angry and started throwing bolts of fire towards him only to get hit by another rock, it was at that point that the guys friends came to help him. And seeing as he was now outnumbered he quickly decide to run, he ran towards the harbor as fireballs were flying across his ears, he was about to turn a corner when another person ran out in front of him "You there! Lookout…!" he shouted, but it was to late and he ran directly into him causing them to crash down on the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: The tenson rises in thes chpter. It´s going to be awesome soon!**

"Argh man, that hurt" he thought as he was lying on the ground, trying to turn around so that it would be easier to get up he accidently hit the person lying beside him, he was thinking he should help him, but soon after he heard the men shouting as they were getting closer "shit" he said to himself, and started thinking of a way to get them of his trail. It was at this time that the guy he had hit got up, thinking he had to apologize before starting to run, he decide introduced himself, "hey I am really sorry, I was running from some guys and didn't see you" he said quickly, the guy obviously noticing what was going on said "well seeing as you are in trouble and I can't make it to work either way I might as well help you, beating the crap out of those Red-Monsoon guys", "Holy Brown on a Badger Mole, how does he know who I'm fleeing from, and who are those guys even, Red-Monsoon what the crap is that?" was the next thought that flew into his head. Even though he was still so confused, he didn't have time to think because before he could the men that had been chasing him had caught up. "stop were you are and get ready for some pain" one of the men screamed at him while his friends were taking on battle positions, and out of true nature so did he himself and to his surprise Zavros was already in it too.


End file.
